Raising My Brother
by Randomgirl19
Summary: Stefan got de-aged into a newborn baby with no spell to reverse it which means he has to age humanly. One Shots with Stefan and Damon taking care of him. De-Aged Story. One Shot Series
1. Bed Time Troubles

I suddenly wake up by the sound of thunder and lighting. I ignore it but then I hear crying. I groan. Stefan. I hesitated but then I finally got up from my bed and headed towards his room. I open the room and see 4 year old Stefan crying while sitting on his bed.

"What's wrong, Stefan?" I ask annoyed at him. He looks up to me with a terrified look.

"I'm sorry, Damon. The storm scared me." Stefan said to me. He knew how much I hated being woken up, and he really shouldn't mess with a vampire.

"No it's okay, I was already awake." I say while sitting down next to him on his bed. I wasn't usually a nice person, but I couldn't take Stefan feeling guilty. He came over to me and hugged me, all I could do was comfort him. When he calmed down, I tucked him back into bed.

"Go back to sleep, Stef." I whispered down to him and started leaving.

"Damon, please don't leave!" I hear him yell when I was ready to open the door. I sigh.

"Stef, it's bed time. You need to go back to sleep." I answer while turning to face him. I could see that tears were starting to form under his eyes. I pick him up and rock him so he can fall back asleep.

"I want teddy." Stefan says while pointing to the stuffed bear on his bed. I remember I bought him that at the store and now he wouldn't go anywhere without it. I picked it up and handed it to him.

After a while, I sit down on his bed with now cradling a sleeping Stefan. I brush his hair out of his face. I then start remembering how I got into this mess.

 _ **Flashback-1980-Bar**_

 _"Why don't we have another drink, brother? It has been years since the last time we've seen each other." I say while holding up a bottle of bourbon. He shakes his head with a smile._

 _"Sorry, Damon, but I don't feel like getting drunk tonight." He responded back to me. I put the bottle down. I didn't really care, I was just happy to have my brother back._

 _"Well, I'm going to grab a bite, I assume you wouldn't want to join me?" I ask with a grin. I knew very well of Stefan's ripper form._

 _"You know very well Damon what will happen if I drink human blood." Stefan answered sternly and started leaving the bar. I followed him out._

 _"It was just a little test, brother. And congratulations, you pass!" I answer with a smirk. He snickers at me and continues leaving. I continued following him and I was about to ask where he was going when we suddenly see a woman._

 _"Salvatore Brothers. Reunited once again." The middle-aged woman said with a devilish smile._

 _"Excuse me, do we know you?" Stefan asked her confused. I had never seen this woman in my life._

 _"No you don't, but I will say that I was great friends with someone you two knew, Emily Bennett." She aswered. I quickly realized that she was a witch._

 _"You two would pay for her death." She finally said sternly. I didn't understand but then suddenly there was a lot of wind. I looked over to woman and saw that she was saying words that I didn't understand. Finally there was a bright light and then it went away. I turned to look for Stefan but he wasn't there, instead there was a newborn baby wrapped in a white blanket on the floor. I kneeled down and looked at it, it was definitely Stefan._

 _"What the hell did you do!" I yelled at the witch. She gave me a devious smile._

 _"Revenge, but don't worry, I'm nice enough to give you a little tip. There is no way of reversing the spell, not even I could do it so don't bother looking. He'll age humanly, but once he reaches the age of when he was turned, his memories will be regained and he'll become a vampire again. And the rest, well the rest is up to you." She answered with a grin and disappeared._

 _I looked down at my now newborn baby brother who was sleeping._

 _"Don't worry, Stef. I'll help you through this, I promise." I whisper down to him._

I suddenly flash back to reality when Stefan stirs around in my arms. I decide to put him back to bed so he'll be more comfortable. He didn't move and just continued sleeping while hugging his teddy bear.

"Goodnight, Stefan." I say and kiss his forehead. I then start heading towards the door, give one final glance to make sure he's okay, and finally leave the room. I go back to my own room and get comfortable in my bed. _Just 13 years to go,_ was my last thought before I finally fell asleep.

 **Author's Note-This is just another idea that came to mind. This was just supposed to be a one shot but if you guys want, I can make it into a One Shot Series, just please Review or Favorite if you want to see more. Thank You!**


	2. It was supposed to be a normal day

I suddenly wake up and come face to face with 3 year old Stefan. I looked over to my alarm clock. It read 6:00 am, Saturday. Why do little kids always wake up so early?

"Boo!" Stefan said cutely to me when I opened my eyes. Even though I hated being woken up so early, I gave him a smile.

"Morning, Stef. Why are you awake so early? " I ask while I get him off me and place him to my side. He kneels on my bed so he can face me.

"I not sweepy anymowe, Daymn." He responds back to me. He really needs to work on his speaking.

"Why don't we go eat breakfast, Stef?" I ask with a smile while I ruffle his hair. He nods happily and lifts up his arms ordering to pick him up. I pick him up and we head downstairs. I put him on his chair and I give him something to eat. When he was eating, I got a glass of blood and drink some. I need all the energy I can get, especially if Stefan decides to be active today. I set the almost empty glass and Stefan tries reaching for it.

"Woah, hey, Stef, this isn't for kids, it's for adults only." I say while picking up the glass from the table. He stares at me confused.

"Aduls?" He asks me with confusion. I smile at his pronunciation.

"Yes its for adults only. You get to have some when your really big and tall." I say while sitting next to him. And also when he returns as a vampire.

"Big and tall like you?" He asks me curiously. I ruffle his hair.

"Just like me." I answer with a grin. He smiles and continues eating.

"I done. Can I go pway?" Stefan asks me a few minutes later. I give him an unsure look.

"Only for a little while, we're going to the store later, okay?" I ask him. He nods back at me and heads to his room. I smile at him from the kitchen, why is he so adorable?

* * *

After I let Stefan play for a while, I finally go up to his room to get him.

"Time to go, Stef." I say when I enter. The first thing I see is Stefan sitting on the floor with a lot of toys. I might be spoiling him too much. When he sees me he lowers his bottom lip at me.

"Don't try that on me, Stefan. You know I don't fall for that." I say while kneeling down to him. He pouts and I pick him up and place him on his bed. I change him out of his pajamas and put on him a Cars red shirt and black jeans. He was just pouting the whole time.

"Stop pouting, Stef. Remember I told you only for a little bit." I say while putting on his shoes. He just nods. I couldn't take this anymore.

"Listen, if you be a good boy, I'll buy you another toy, okay?" I say while looking at him. That actually got him excited because he nodded happily at me. Maybe that's the reason he has a lot of toys.

"Let's go, Stef." I say and he gets off the bed to hold my hand. We walk towards the car and I place him in his car seat. I then start driving onto the road to we can finally go to the store.

* * *

We arrive to our destination and we get off. I grab a shopping cart and place Stefan in the seat. I hate the store as much as Stefan does but he does need new stuff. We enter and grab the stuff we need, and trust me, they were a lot.

"Can I gwab a toy now." Stefan asks me excited. I had hope he had forgotten.

"Fine, Pick a toy, Stef." I say kind of annoyed but Stefan didn't notice because of his excitement.

"That one!" He said while pointing at something behind me. I turned around and saw a stuffed bear. He already had like a hundred of those.

"You want another one, Stef? Don't you want a different toy?" I ask while grabbing it from the shelf. He shakes his head and grabs the bear from my hand.

"This one!" He says while hugging it. I tried so hard to not roll my eyes at him. We finally payed for the stuff and we went back home.

As soon as we entered the house, Stefan ran to the library. I perfectly knew what that meant. A few seconds later, Stefan comes back standing in front of me with a book.

"Stowy Time." He said while looking up at me. I sighed and sat down on a chair. I lifted him and sat him on my lap. Let's just get this over with. He wouldn't leave me alone if I didn't read the stupid book either way.

* * *

After I finished the book, I was hoping Stefan would be be tired by now but unfortunately, he was wide awake.

"Daymn, can you pway with me?" He asked when I was done reading the book. I was about to refuse but I didn't want to break his little heart when he stared at me with his puppy eyes.

"Sure, what do you want to play." I ask him. He sat there thinking until he finally thought of something.

"Hide and seek! I want to count!" He finally said. That's the only game he has want to play ever since I taught him how to count.

"Okay, I'll go hide." I said while getting up. My hiding was to just wait at the kitchen until he finds me. He started counting while closing his eyes. I was heading over to the kitchen until I heard someone knock on the door. Who could that be? That door hasn't been knocked on for years. I open the door and I'm stunned by the person.

"Lexi." I answer suprised. She crosses her arms. I was about to ask how can she walk during the day but I saw that it was cloudy outside, which meant no sun.

"Let's skip the Hello's. I've been looking for Stefan for years and I still haven't found him. I was even able to track you down, so do you know where he is?" She asked. I didn't know if I should lie to her or tell her the truth. I was about to speak but then I feel someone appear behind me.

"Found you!" I hear Stefan say while touching my leg. Lexi's eyes widend when she saw him. She probably thought I kidnapped a kid. Now I have to tell her the truth.

"I'm sweepy, Daymn." Stefan said to me while rubbing his eyes. I don't think he's seen Lexi yet.

"Yeah, come on, it's nap time." I say and pick him up. I stared at Lexi and I held up my finger, telling her to give me a minute. She was standing there with her arms crossed, I could tell she was angry and definitely hoped I had a good explanation. I took Stefan to his room and laid him on his bed.

"Who's dat women at the door, Daymn?" Stefan asks me confused. So he did notice her.

"It's just a friend, Stef. Don't worry about it, just go to sleep, okay?" I say to him. He gives me an unconvinced look but he doesn't ask anymore questions. I leave the room and was about to go back downstairs to Lexi when I suddenly see her outside Stefan's room.

"Do you not understand what wait means?" I say startled when I see her.

"You better have a good explanation, Damon." She said sternly to me. I sigh.

"It's a long story." I say while going downstairs, hoping that she'll just leave.

"Don't worry, I've got time." She answers while following me. Luck isn't on my side today.

* * *

I just finished telling her on how Stefan and I got stuck in our situation. She didn't say anything but suddenly she slapped me.

"Really!" I answer annoyed. It didn't hurt but I still didn't appreciate it.

"I can't believe you've been raising him alone! I could have helped you through this!" She yells at me with anger.

"I didn't need help and I still don't. I'm perfectly fine on my own." I answer annoyed. I get up from my seat and go over to pour myself some bourbon.

"Fine, but I'm helping you now, Damon. If you like it or not." She said towards me. I was about say something but I then hear Stefan starting to wake up. I was about to tell her to wait, but she won't listen either way. I speed upstairs, and I slowly enter Stefan's room. I could tell he had just woken up because he was rubbing his eyes. I stand my the door way.

"Who are you?" He asks. I didn't understand but when I turned around, Lexi was standing right behind me.

"I'm Lexi. I'm an old friend of Damon." She aswered with a smile while waving at him. I rolled my eyes at her. Old, yeah. Friend, no way.

"Fwiend? I thought Damon didn't have any." Stefan said. Lexi looked like she was going to burst into laughter. I gave her a glare.

"Come on Stef, Dinner time." I say while leaning by the door with my hands crossed. He got off his bed and went downstairs.

"That's Stefan, all right." She said as soon as he was out of ear shot. I didn't answer her and was starting to leave.

"Hey Damon, when was the last time you've had a bite?" Lexi asked me. I froze.

"Not like it's any of your business but Two years." I answer her while looking down. Remembering the taste of warm blood. Lexi must have seen me.

"Why don't you go have a little bite. I could watch Stefan for a while." She said to me while we were walking down the stairs. I smirk back at her.

"I haven't been once apart from Stefan. I don't think he'll handle it very well." I tell her. Was that the reason or am I too attached to him that I can't leave him alone?

"He'll be fine, Damon. You deserve this after what you've done for him." She tells me. Sometimes I wonder if she can read my thoughts. I was hesistant but I finally nodded. I did deserve this. We entered the kitchen and I see Stefan sitting on a chair. My face probably shows me backing out.

"He'll be fine Daddy Damon. You have to at least be apart of him for once." Lexi whispered to me. I sighed.

"Hey, Stef. I have to go out for a little while. I need to go do something important." I say while sitting down next to him and brushing his hair out of his face.

"Where are we going?" He asks me. I looked over to Lexi who was standing behind him. She just made a look to tell me to keep on going.

" _We_ aren't going anywhere, Stef. _I_ have to go alone. Like I said before, Adults only." I say while staring at him. I thought everything was going to be fine until he hugged me and started crying.

"Please don't weave, Daymn." He said into my shoulder. The thing I hate the most now, is seeing Stefan cry.

"It's only going to be for a little while, Stef. Lexi is going to take good care of you, okay?" I ask him. I wasn't really sure about the last part. He doesn't say anything and just continues to hold on to me. At some point, I finally get him to let go of me. He was only three years old, I shouldn't leave him alone. I was about to speak up before Lexi grabbed me.

"You did good Damon. Now the only part you have left is the leaving part." She whispered into my ear. I took one final glance at Stefan, and finally left the house. I feel like a terrible person.

* * *

I came home as quick as possible. I've got to admit, I did enjoy the fresh warm blood I just had. I sped towards the house and walked inside. I saw Lexi sitting on the couch in the Library reading a book.

"Where is he?" I asked as soon as I saw her.

"Calm down. He's just playing in his room. Now wasn't that easy." She said while looking at me. I just gave her an angry look.

"In case you were wondering. After you left, it was the natural toddler process. He cried, he calmed down, I cheered him up, and now he's again a happily little kid playing." She answered with a grin. She started leaving and was heading towards the door.

"Thanks for helping me out today." I said before she left the room. She turned to face me and had a smile.

"I just want to let you know, your a good father figure for him. And also tell Stefan that I'll be back soon" She said to me and left. I sighed and went up to his room to check on him. I opened the door and saw him playing with that new toy I bought him.

"Hi, Daymn. Where's Lexi?" He asked as soon as he saw me. I think that's the first time he's pronounced his L's.

"She left, it was time for her to go." I say while sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I'm guessing you had fun with her." I tell him with a smile. He goes over to me and sits on my lap.

"Mm-Hm." He answered while nodding. Why wouldn't he have fun? They are best friends. He then grabs a book that was on his bed behind me. Does he have books everywhere?

"Stowy Time!" He says excitedly. I look over to check the time and see that it's late.

"It's bed time, Stef." I say to him. He pouts back.

"I want stowy!" He says while whining. I sigh, knowing that he won't stop whining until he gets his "Story".

"Only one, Stef. Then it's time to sleep." I say to him. He nods in agreement. I sigh again and finally start reading.

* * *

When I finished the book, I looked down at Stefan who fortunately, was sleeping already. I rocked him for a while so he can fall deeper into his sleep. Today was just to be a normal day, not suddenly finding Lexi. I lay him down on his bed and start leaving the room when I see the teddy bear that I bought him on the floor.

"I bought you this for a reason, Stef." I answer softly while I pick it up. I put it next to him on his bed and then I finally leave the room. Tomorrow is going to be another day.

 **Author's Note- I decided to make this into a One shot series so if you guys want to leave requests for what age you want to see Stefan, then feel free to tell me! I also wanted to say Thank You for the review I got, really appreciated. Please Review and Favorite because it really helps me keep going and I really appreciate them! Either way, Thanks for reading!**


	3. Annoying Teenager

**Author's Note- Thank You for the reviews and Favorites, they really make me feel good that people are actually reading my stories! Anyways, I would appreciate reviews please, I really like reading them! And also, you can ALWAYS give requests for the age you want to see Stefan be. Just put it in the reviews or PM me. Thank You, and I hope you like this next one shot!**

I just had the tasties blood that I've had for a long time. I even drank her blood dry. I just finished burying the body and was heading back home. For once I decided to walk home instead of running. I had told Stefan that I was out for the weekend, but then I cut my vacation short. I slowly approached the house when I suddenly hear something. Music? I race towards the house and I see the house full of stupid teenagers and loud music. I enter the house and see a lot of people drinking. I groan and finally go look for Stefan. He threw a party when I was gone?!

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" I hear a group of teenagers say at the Library. I head over there and see 16 year old Stefan laughing at the person while having a cup in his hand.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" I yell at him while pulling him away from the crowd. Stefan just grins at me.

"I didn't think you would be back so soon, Damon. Since your'e here you might as well enjoy the party!" He answered with a drunk tone while lifting up his cup. I gave him an angry look.

"There isn't going to _be_ any party! Now you get them out or I will." I yell at him. He just laughs back at me.

"Sorry, Damon. I don't want to." He said while leaving. I grabbed his hand before he can go anywhere else.

"Get the hell out of my house! Party's over!" I yell out to the crazy teenagers. I could tell they were terrified by me so they finally all left.

"Can you let go of me!" Stefan said while trying to get out of my grip. I throw him onto the couch.

"What's wrong with you?!" I yell at him. Ugh, I feel like an annoying parent. Stefan just shrugs. I was about to yell at him again when I smell something.

"Were you smoking weed?" I ask him with an angry tone. He's doing drugs now?!

"Um, yeah. So?" He answers back annoyed. I definitely hate teenage Stefan.

"Just go to your room until I figure what to do with you." I say sternly. He smirks and goes over to his room. He acts like a little kid.

 **Stefan's P.O.V**

Today I woke up with a huge hangover. All I remember was having that party and Damon caught me. What the hell was I thinking? He's a vampire, he can easily hurt me. I groan and just decided to stay in my room today so I could avoid Damon. Right now I was texting my beautiful girlfriend, Elizabeth Forbes. We've been dating secretly because Damon is such an overprotective asshole. She's visiting California only for the summer which sucks. **(Liz will look exactly like Caroline.)**

'Hey, do you want to meet up tonight, in our usual place?" She texts me. I smile when I read it but then my face drops when I remember last night. Damon will never let me go out.

'I'm not sure I can go, Damon's pretty pissed after I threw that party last night." I text back to her.

'It's okay. We can meet up another time." She simply writes back. I don't respond back and put my phone in my pocket. I sigh. I need to see her. This is one of my stupidest ideas ever.

I get up from my bed and slowly open the door. I look around the hallway and fortunately, Damon wasn't around. I slowly go downstairs and straight to the door. I thought my plan was actually going to work until I hear Damon.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asks me when I opened the door.

"Damn it." I mouth while looking down so Damon wouldn't hear me.

"I was just going out." I say softly while still staring out the door.

"Too bad. Your grounded." He says over to me. I finally decide to look over to him. He was standing there drinking a glass of scotch. I don't even want to get reminded from yesterday.

"Since when do _I_ get grounded?" I ask with an irritated look. I knew that was my first mistake. Damon walks over to me and gives me an angry look.

"Since I've said so. Plus, you can't go out, there's a vampire in town, I'm going to go kill it. I don't think you should go out tonight." He said sternly. For once that sounded like a good thing, I could just sneak out tonight to see Liz. My face probably showed me thinking by the look on Damon's face.

"Don't even try to sneak out, Stef. I always think ahead on these things." He answered while crossing his arms. I didn't understand but then Lexi came into the room with us.

"Hey Stefan." She said with a smile. My face then turned into anger.

"You got me a babysitter! I'm not a little kid anymore, Damon!" I yell at him. And that was my second mistake. Damon's face changed into his vampire face and he pinned me against the wall with all his strength.

"Then stop acting like one, you little brat." He said with anger to me. I could tell he was annoyed now. Lexi quickly rushed towards him and got him off me.

"Don't hurt him, Damon. He's just a kid" She said to him. I rolled my eyes at the last part. What do they not understand that I'm not a kid?!

"Go to hell, Damon!" I yell at him and run to my room. As soon as I close my door, I throw an empty glass bottle against the wall in anger. When is he just going to leave me alone! I decided to do another stupid idea.

'Hey meet me in our usual place in ten minutes. I'll be there." I text Liz. I'm definitely going to get in trouble for this but I don't care. As long as it pisses Damon off, I'm okay with it. I just need to see Liz for at least a minute tonight. I open my window and I climb out. The house isn't that high off the ground so it was pretty easy to escape. As soon as I reach the ground, I run as fast as I can to our usual place.

* * *

When I arrive, Liz was already there. Our usual place is behind an old abondened building.

"Liz!" I say and hug her. She probably thinks I'm going crazy by the look on her face.

"Stef, how did you get your brother to let you out?" She asks me.

"I didn't. I sneaked out, I just had to see you, Liz." I say and kiss her. She doesn't ask anymore questions and we just continue making out. After a few minutes, we suddenly hear fast running.

"What was that?" Liz asked scared. Did Damon already find me? Suddenly a man comes out running. Vampire.

"Don't scream. Don't move." The man said while compelling Liz. I perfectly knew what that meant. I push the man down to the ground but he quickly gets up and pins me to the ground.

"Liz. Run!" I scream to her but she doesn't move because she's under compulsion. Her face was full of terror.

"Stefan." She says to me unable to do anything.

"Stefan Salvatore? Your'e the ripper that killed a whole village. I knew people there you know." He answers. He was about to stake me but then suddenly he freezes. I was confused but then I see Damon standing behind him, holding the vampire's heart. He quickly rushes over to me and pulls my shirt while pinning me to the wall.

"What the hell are you doing here!" He yells with full rage. He hadn't seen Liz yet. He followed my gaze and finally saw her standing there. He quickly lets go of me and ran behind her.

"So this is where you were sneaking off to. I think I've found your punishment, Stef." He said. His face popped out with veins and his fangs appeared. He started leaning towards her neck.

"No! Damon, please don't hurt her! I love her!" I yell at him. He stops and stares at me.

"I'll be kind to you. Go wait in the car. You won't witness her death." He says to me.

"No, Damon. Please-" I start saying. He can't do this.

"Go wait in the car, Stef. Or I'll compell you to." He says louder. The thing I hate the most is compulsion. I give Liz one final look and finally run to the car. As soon as I arrive, I burst into tears. Why is he ruining my life? He will kill anyone I care for!

 **Damon's P.O.V**

As soon as Stefan leaves, I look over to this teenager.

"Please don't kill me." She says as soon as we're alone. How is Stefan in love with this girl? I sigh, and finally decide what to do.

"You're going to leave. Forget everything about Stefan Salvatore. Forget everything you saw today. You never met Stefan Salvatore." I say while compelling her. When I was done, she walked away. I sigh and start walking to the car. To my surprise, Stefan was actually in the car. He was leaning his head on the door and I could tell he was crying. His face was bruised and was covered in blood. I sighed and finally entered the Driver's seat.

"I'm suprised you didn't run." I say while staring at him. He continues staring out the window.

"What's the point in running if I'll always get caught." He answered back. I continued staring at him.

"Just so you know. I didn't kill her." I finally say to him. He slowly faces me with the only thing shining is his green eyes.

"When is all of this going to over? When can I return as a vampire and not have to deal with all these things." He asks with tears. I hug him while he softly cries into my shoulder.

"The truth is that none of this crap is going to stop, Stef. But you are going to return as a vampire next year. And I promise, brother, that I'll help you through it." I whisper to him and I feel him nod into my shoulder.

"And I promise I won't give you a hard time if your not a pain in the ass." I say with a smile. I could feel him smile too.

"I promise." He finally says. He better at least keep this promise.


	4. Out of all the days

**Author's Note- I'm sorry I hadn't updated! I haven't had Internet for a while so I hadn't been able to write! I am already writing the next few chapters so I know I'll be updating in these few days. Thank You!**

"Are you sure you'll be okay with him?" Lexi asks me for the hundreth time. Why doesn't anyone trust me?

"Everything is going to fine. Can you at least trust me this once?" I ask annoyed at her. An angry look comes across her face while she crossed her arms.

"After what happened last time, Damon. You should be glad I'm letting you still take care of him." She answered. Right, since "Last time" Lexi has been living here so she can take care of Stefan.

"It was a one time thing. And either way, Stefan is older now and I know more about kids, what's the worst thing that can happen?" I ask her with my usual smirk. Lexi rolled her eyes at me.

"Bye, Damon." She answered sternly and slammed the door behind her. I go over to my bedroom and lay down on my bed. This is the first time I have actually been alone with Stefan again. And I have a feeling I'm going to screw it up.

* * *

I suddenly wake up and check over to my alarm clock. It read 9:30, Saturday. That's weird, Stefan was usually the one who woke me up by jumping on top of me. I got up and went downstairs to check if he was just watching TV. He wasn't there either. Was he still sleeping? That's impossible, he was usually full awake by 8:00 am. I finally decided to go to his room. I opened the door, and there he was, 4 year old Stefan laying down on his bed. But the thing was that he wasn't sleeping, he just had his eyes closed.

"Stef, are you awake?" I whisper down to him while sitting on his bed. You can barely tell he nodded and he still kept his eyes closed. There is definitely something wrong with him.

"Are you alright?" I ask while brushing his hair out of his face but then I feel his forehead, it was burning hot.

"I don't feel well, Damon..." He answered with a raspy voice. I picked him up and he rested his head on my chest. He's sick. Out of al the days, the universe decides to make him sick today.

"I think your sick, Stef. You'll get better soon." I answer back to him. I just wish I can give him vampire blood to heal him. I expected him to ask what did sick mean but he didn't, he just said what a normal kid would ask for.

"I wanna go with Lexi." He finally said. I hate to admit it, but Lexi is practically a mom to him. She is also the one who mostly takes care of him.

"Lexi had to leave for a while, remember?" I tell him. He perfectly remembered that, I remember when he whined for her not to leave. Stefan responds with his slow nod.

"Do you want to go eat breakfast?" I ask down to him. He slowly shakes his head.

"I'm not hungry..." He answered softly. Stefan looks really sick, more than the other times he's been. I carry him and we go downstairs. I lay him down on the couch. His eyes were so red and his breathing was raspy. How am I supposed to take care of a sick kid?

* * *

"Here eat this." I say while placing a bowl of soup in front of him. I at least always people doing that to sick people on TV. Stefan was resting his head on the side of the couch. It's been a while since I've brought him down here, and he's just been laying here.

"I said I wasn't hungry..." He answered annoyed. I rolled my eyes at him even though he didn't see me.

"That was an hour ago. Eat, Stef. At least this will make you feel better." I said back to him. I wasn't entirely sure if that was true, but I just need Stef to eat something. He refused at first so I decided to leave the room to let him have some time alone When I finally came back, I saw that Stefan ate some of it. He started coughing and somehow looked worse. How was that even possible?

"That's it, Stefan. I can't take seeing you like this anymore" I say while grabbing my jacket. He gave me a confused look.

"Where are we going?" He asked with his raspy voice that also got worse.

"We, brother, are going to the doctor." I answer with a grin. Stefan's eyes widend.

* * *

"No, Damon. I don't want to go, I wanna go back home." Stefan said while crying. I was taking him out of the car, we were in the doctor's parking lot.

"Their just going to see what's wrong with you, Stefan. They're not going to hurt you." I said while trying to calm him down.

The last time we came here, they gave Stefan a shot and trust me, it took forever to just make him stop crying.

"Stef, get out of the car. You're either getting out of there the easy way or the hard way." I said when he didn't move. He shook his head and didn't budge.

"I don't want to." He said softly with stern eyes. I sighed.

"The hard way it is." I answer annoyed. I quickly grabbed him and carried him over my shoulder. He started kicking, trying to free himself.

"I don't want to go! I'm not sick anymore!" Stefan said between sobs. I rolled my eyes at him when he started coughing, he isn't doing a good job into proving that he wasn't "sick" anymore.

"How many times do I have to tell you, they're not going to hurt you." I tell him. He finally gives up and continues coughing. I'm just glad he can't get me sick. We enter the building and as soon as we enter, I see sick children and normal children. I go to the front of the desk to talk to the woman.

"Hello. How may I help you?" The woman asks while looking up to me. Well how can you turn my brother back into his 17 year old self and a vampire?

"My little brother is sick and he needs to see his doctor." I say while trying to keep Stefan still when he starts trying to get off again. I tell her his name and all of his fake information. She goes back towards her computer to check whatever she needs to do.

"His doctor is currently very busy and other people are waiting. She will attend him when she is done assisting all the other people who are also waiting." The woman says back with a smile. I rolled my eyes. I can't possibly take anymore with Stefan being sick. I put him down but grab his hand before he can run off.

"Listen, as soon as the doctor is done with whatever person is in there. We're next! You understand?" I say while compelling her.

"I understand." She answers back. I give a smirk and look back down at Stefan. He had both a tired and mad face. I know how much he doesn't want to be here.

"Go sit down if your tired then." I say while nodding towards the chairs. I could tell he was still mad and didn't move.

"Fine, have it your own way, Stef." I say while sighing. I sit down on a chair about 10 feet away from him. The one thing that Stefan hates more than anything is being left alone so I knew at one point he would come over to me, which he did.

"My throat hurts, Damon." He said with his raspy voice while standing in front of me. How can a kid get this sick?

"Just sit down and wait until the doctor is able to see what's wrong with you." I tell him. He groans but finally goes onto the chair, lays his head onto my lap, and the rest of his body on the chair. I sigh again. When he eventually fell back asleep, I felt relieve that I'll finally get some peace and quiet, but no. I can never have a break.

"Poor little thing, he must be feeling awful." A woman tells me. An annoyed look comes across my face and I turn around, getting ready to try to compell her but then I see her. She was young, probably in her mid 20's and she had brown hair with light skin.

"Um, yeah. He's my little brother. He's really sick." I finally say after I notice that I still hadn't answered.

"Well your a good brother for taking care of him. Fortunately, I'm just here so they can give my daughter a check up. I hope nothing is wrong with him." She answers back. I was about to answer when a nurse came out to the room.

"Stefan Salvatore." She said. I gave the woman who was sitting next to me a smile and I woke Stefan up.

"Come on, Stef. It's time to go talk to the doctor." I whisper down to him when he started rubbing his eyes. I also really hope there isn't anything seriously wrong with him.

* * *

"Well, I just checked the results and there isn't anything bad with him. He just has a really bad case of the flu." The Doctor said while coming back into the room. I sighed in relief. Stefan was sitting on a chair while I stood next to him. He was in a grumpy mood since I woke him up from his little "nap".

"If you want, we can give him a flu shot. To make sure he doesn't get sick again." She continued. I would've killed her right there that second but Stefan would've seen. Stefan tugged onto my arm and shakes his head.

"No, Damon you promised." Stefan says while crying. I stare at him for a while and turn back to the doctor.

"I think we're fine." I answer back. I was hoping she was just going to change the subject or something but she just made it worse for me not killing her.

"Are you sure because-" She started saying but I interrupted her.

"I said we're fine. Now just tell me what I need to do to make him feel better." I said while compelling her. She nodded back at me.

"Well, I'm going to prescribe him some medicine. That is the only thing I can give him to make him feel better." She answered me. I groaned when she said that. Medicine was the second thing Stefan hated the most after shots. I glanced over to him and thankfully he didn't hear her. I'll just have to deal with it later.

* * *

We've been home for a while now. Stefan slept on the way home and was now playing with all of his toys in the living room. I was sitting in the library, thinking how I'm going to give Stefan that stupid medicine. I want to get it over with it and just give him my blood, but I know it won't help, and it'll probably just make him more sick.

My thoughts got interuppted when I hear him coughing again. I pour a small amount of the liquid into a glass. I sigh. Here goes nothing. I walk over to the living room and kneel down next to him.

"Stef, I need you to drink this." I say while looking at him. He looks up from his toy that he was playing and gives me an unsure look.

"What is it?" He asks me. I sigh. I'm definitely not going to be able to trick him into drinking it.

"It's...something that'll make you feel better." I finally say. He quickly realized what I meant.

"Nuh uh. I don't want to drink it." He said while standing up. I sighed.

"It's not that bad, Stef. Would you rather be sick than drink the medicine?" I ask annoyed while also standing up. He nods back at me. It was a stupid question to ask. Stefan then starts running away but I pick him up before he can can move a feet.

"I don't want to! Let me go, Damon!" He yells at me. He was throwing his usual tantrum. I'm suprised he still has enough energy to yell. I let him complain until he finally gets tired of trying to free himself.

"Stef, it's not that bad, everyone who gets sick has to drink it." I say back to him. He shakes his head saying no again.

"Why don't you ever get sick?" He asks between sobs. I didn't answer his question, mostly because I didn't know how to answer it.

"Look, Stefan. If you don't drink it, I'll tell Lexi that you weren't behaving and you know what she'll do." I tell him while changing the subject. Even though Lexi always takes care of him, she is the only one who can man up to punish him.

"No, Damon. She's going to get mad at me." He quickly says worried while shaking his head. My plan started working until he started crying again.

"Just drink it, and I won't tell her, okay?" I tell him. I feel like I'm blackmailing him somehow. He didn't say yes but he didn't say no. I sit him down on the couch and he continues rubbing his eyes, his eyes were red again, it was a mixture of his crying and because he was sick. I kneel down next to him with the cup of medicine in my hand.

"If you drink this, Lexi won't get mad and you won't be sick anymore. See! The only person who is winning is you." I say with a smile while tickling him. For a second, I get a small smile from him, which is probably the first one I've gotten all day. I hand him the cup and he just stares at it. He hesitates, but finally drinks it. I sigh in relief when he passes the empty cup back to me. Stefan only gave one face of disgust but then finally calmed down.

"Can I go now?" Stefan asks me annoyed. I had forgotten that I had interuppted his playing.

"Yeah, sure." I finally tell him. He leaves and I sit on the couch. I grabbed the medicine bottle and was nearly going to smash the stupid thing against the wall when I read the label.

'Give every 4 hours' It read. I slammed my head against the couch. I hate this.

* * *

Today was probably one of the worst days I've had for a long time.

For the rest of the day I had to hear more of his whining, his tantrums, and his crying. His crying was the worst of them all. At some point, he fell asleep for the night next to me in the couch. I was so tired, that I even accidentally fell asleep.

"Wow, I leave you with him for a day and it looks like you're going to die." I hear Lexi say. I open my eyes and see Lexi standing there with her arms crossed. She got Stefan off me and carried him.

"His heart is still beating so at least I know you didn't kill him. So how was your day?" She asks with a grin when she saw my angry face.

"You are _not_ leaving me alone with him anytime soon." I say to her angry and leave to my room. I at least never want to be left alone with him when he's sick ever again.

 **Author's Note- I know lame chapter, but I wanted to do it because I was sick and I just decided to write about it. Anyways, like I said, I will be updating so don't worry, I'm not abandoning this. Either way, like I always say, I take requests, you just have to tell me! Please Review and favorite, and see you in the next chapter!**


	5. I can't do this

Author's **Note- I am so sorry I hadn't updated sooner! My parents forgot to pay the Internet so I hadn't been able to update. Anyways, I really appreciate the reviews, follows, and favorites. I really hope I can get more of them! I think I will be updating tomorrow but I'm not entirely sure. Anyways, here's chapter 5. Thanks for reading!**

I suddenly woke up by the sound of crying. I groaned. This is the third time this night I've been woken up. I turned over to look at my alarm. 4:00 am. No one should ever be woken up this early. I slowly got up and walked over to Stefan's room. I entered the room and saw 1 year old Stefan crying his lungs out in his crib. As soon as he saw me, he started calming down.

"Shh, Stefan go back to sleep." I whispered down to him even though I knew he couldn't understand me. He continued crying and I let out a loud sigh. I picked him up and rocked him for the 3rd time this night. Eventually, like always, his crying turned into sniffs. I had to do this every night, until morning, when Alice started taking care of him. Since day one, I compelled Alice to take care of Stefan because I had no experience with babies. She always left at night and came back in the morning, so I can at least help by watching Stefan for night.

Eventually, Stefan's sniffs turned backed into his soft normal breathing while he slept. I put him back inside his crib carefully so I wouldn't make any noise that would wake him up, so I wouldn't spend another half an hour trying to make him go back to sleep. I slowly left his room and went back to my own. _The night is almost over and Alice will take care of him,_ was my last thought before I drifted back to sleep.

* * *

I get woken up by a sound of crying. A groan escapes my mouth and I turn to my side to check my alarm clock. 9:30 am. Alice should be here right now, she'll take care of him as usual. I turned back to my side and tried going back to sleep. After about 10 minutes, I finally gave up trying when Stefan's cries didn't stop. I got up from my bed and walk over to Stefan's room, rubbing my eyes to take away my sleepiness. I enter and see Stefan once again, crying again. I pick him up and try to calm him down.

"Where the hell is she?" I say softly while trying to make him at least stop crying. She is usually never late. My thoughts got interuppted when Stefan started whining.

"What am I supposed to do?" I ask him. Great, I've come to the point that I'm asking a kid for help. I've only watched him through the night, I've never taken care of him in the day.

"You hungry, Stef?" I ask, assuming that's why he was crying. Of course, he doesn't respond and just had his fingers in his mouth, staring at me. I sigh and carry him downstairs. I go towards the kitchen and open the refrigerator to see what there is. There was a bottle in there and I grab it.

"Do you like this?" I ask while showing Stefan the bottle. Of course he doesn't answer so lets just hope it's right. After I got it ready, I gave it to him and thankfully he started drinking it which made his crying stop. I walked over back to the living room hoping Alice will come until I froze when I heard the TV.

 _"We have just found a dead body of a woman, Alice Martinez, dead in the woods. Police aren't sure what the cause was but are guessing was an animal attack due to the bite marks on her neck..."_ I stopped listening after that. I put Stefan down on the floor so I can start processing my thoughts. She's dead? I don't know if I should be worried that I'm left with Stefan all by myself or that she died by an "animal" attack. What should I do now? Should I just get another human off the street again? I looked down back at Stefan and he was gone. I sighed.

"Come on Stefan. I don't have time to play games!" I yelled out to the room, frustrated. What was the point? He's not going to be able to understand me. I walked over to the library and saw him struggling, trying to reach something on a desk.

He was whining, while pointing at something he couldn't reach. I looked at what he was pointing at and saw that it was some house decoration that I didn't even know I had.

"Go crazy, Stef." I said annoyed while giving him the stupid thing. He grabbed it and went back to the living room. I feel like I can give him a piece of paper and he'll be entertained. I go over to a cabinet and open it. I was about to drink the bottle full of whiskey until I stopped myself. I can't get drunk if I'm going to be taking care of Stefan. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. I'm going to have to take care of him by myself.

* * *

I have had an annoying long day. Why was taking care of a kid so hard? The worst part about today was to get Stefan to stop crying because he didn't want to go to sleep. At some point he did get tired and did fall asleep, fortunately. He's been asleep for an hour now and I was sitting on the couch, drinking a glass of blood to at least regain some energy. I was thinking what I was going to do with the whole "vampire in town" situation until I suddenly heard the front door close. I bolted from the couch and quickly pinned the person against the wall until I finally realized who it was. The stupid witch. I would've ripped out her heart right there until my brain suddenly felt like it was burning. I fell down to the ground clutching my head with my hands and the pain finally went away after a few seconds.

"I have important information you might want, Damon. I don't think killing me is the answer." She said with a serious tone while I got up from the ground.

"I think it is." I say back. I didn't care if she had "important" information. She has made my life a living hell for the past year. I rushed over to her again but she raised her hand, causing me to get thrown to the other side of the room, with glass shattering.

"It's about Stefan." She said while walking towards me. I slowly got up, shocked.

"What?" I asked in disbelief. What more can there be with Stefan? She looked like she was going to answer when I heard crying from upstairs.

"You better have good information that'll save your life." I mumbled while walking towards Stefan's room. I entered and saw him crying, wide awake. I gave a sigh. The noise must have woke him up. Stupid witch.

"Come on Stefan. At least fall back asleep." I say while picking him up. He at least stopped crying but now he was definitely not falling back asleep.

"Fine. Coming with me it is." I finally say and take him downstairs with me. As long as he isn't annoying, I'm fine. I go back downstairs and see the witch sitting on a chair while drinking some bourbon. I sit down on the couch next to her with Stefan on my lap.

"Are you going to tell me what's so important or are you going to just steal my drinks?" I ask annoyed. Stefan got bored of doing nothing so he got off me and left to the library. I don't know if it's good leaving him alone but what's the worst that can happen?

"Damon, this is very important. You have to pay attention." She says with fear in her eyes. I gave her a confused look.

"I was looking at the spell I used on your brother. And, every spell has a consequence." She said while putting her glass down.

"Isn't becoming a kid again a consequence already?" I ask her. Why does magic have so many consequences?

"The spell was created so a vampire can be human again, at least for a while. It wasn't supposed to be a curse." She responded back. I rolled my eyes. Who in the right mind would ever want to do that.

"Damon, if Stefan ever drinks a dot of human blood. He'll become a hybrid." She finally says. A cold rush flows through out my body.

"A hybrid?" I finally say, unable to know what to say.

"He will be half vampire, half human. He would still continue aging, but will crave blood. You know where the problem falls in between." The witch says. Stefan's a ripper. He'll probably go on a rampage again.

"Damon, you have to keep an eye on him every second he's awake, unless you want to take care of a 2 year old vampire." She answered while getting up. She was about to open the door, ready to leave.

"Why are you helping me?" I yell over to her. She stops but continues looking down.

"It wasn't entirely your fault for her death. At least I can do was warn you." The witch said right before she went out the door. I would've probably killed her until a cold rush goes through me again. The blood. I had left it in the other room, where Stefan was.

I ran to the other room and sure enough, Stefan was holding the glass in his hands.

"No way am I having you become a hybrid." I quickly said right before I snatched the glass from him. Stefan started whining, trying to reach the glass in my hand but it was too high for him to reach. He started crying when I didn't give it back. I put the glass down and picked him up so he can at least calm down.

"Hey! Look! Stefan, want this." I say while picking up a toy that was on the floor. I would've probably gave him anything so he can stop crying. Stefan was just sniffling now while rubbing his eyes. He finally got the toy that I had shown him and fortunately forgot about the blood. I sighed in relief.

"You better not drink blood anytime soon." I said down to him while wiping his tears away from his cheeks. Now the only thing left is that _I_ don't screw this up.


	6. This was unexpected

"This is boring, Damon. I don't want to do this." 6 year old Stefan whines. We were in the library and he's doing his homework, well trying to.

"I don't care if it's boring, you have to do it either way." I answer while getting some scotch from the cabinet. His teacher had told me that Stefan hadn't been doing any of his homework. Now I have to keep an eye on him every second.

"Can I go watch Tv. That is actually interesting." He asked me a few seconds later. Stefan really has dumb ideas.

"Your not going anywhere until you finish your homework. The longer you take, the longer you'll be here." I answer sternly while sitting down on a chair next to him so I can continue keeping an eye on him.

He doesn't move and just stares at me for a while. I give him an angry look and that might actually got him scared because he sighed and looked down at his paper again. I smirked back. What was so hard about it either way? I think it's way easier to do than trying to kill a vampire like I had to do this morning. Since I had to that, my strength and energy has gone way down because I wasn't able to drink blood in front of Stefan. Let's hope that scotch will be a good replacement.

"What's wrong with your eyes, Damon?" Stefan asked when he glanced up to me. I quickly looked down so he wouldn't see me. Am I that hungry that I want to drink his blood?

"It's nothing, Stefan." I mumbled back. I sure didn't want him finding out about vampires by accident even though I don't intend to tell him at all. Stefan gave me an unsure look but didn't ask anymore questions. I needed blood, _now_.

"I'm done. Can I go now?" Stefan said after a few minutes with an annoyed tone.

"Sure. Go." I quickly said. I didn't even know if he was lying or not. I just couldn't stand hearing his heartbeat in the room anymore.

"Damon." He said softly when he saw my eyes turning again. I looked down for a second so it can return back to normal, and looked back up at him.

"Yeah?" I said while staring at him, so he can see that I'm fine.

"Nothing." He said and left to his room. I sighed. I'm making him think he's seeing things now. I walked over to the basement, where I kept the bloodbags hidden from Stefan. I open the fridge and to my dismay, there weren't any left.

"Damn it." I say under my breath. How am I going to be able to get blood with Stefan with me? I gave another sigh and left to go back upstairs. I grab the phone.

"Lexi, I need you to do me a favor." I say as soon as she picks up the phone.

* * *

The door bell rings and I walk slowly over to it. My energy is so low and I have tried avoiding Stefan as much as possible. I finally reach the door and open it to see Lexi standing there.

"Wow, you look awful." She said while entering the house.

"Hello to you too." I mumble and follow her to the living room.

"What took you so long? And where's the bloodbags?" I say when I see her empty handed.

"There isn't a single hospital near here, so I think you should just go feed on your own. I can watch Stefan." She said to me. I groaned thinking that I have to kill someone tonight. I then heard Stefan come downstairs and he went over to Lexi.

"Hi Lexi." He said while hugging her legs. He let go of her and gave me a confused face.

"Why do you look...different?" Stefan asked, trying to figure out the right word to use. I noticed that my face was starting to turn and Lexi also noticed so she quickly stood in front of me, blocking Stefan's view.

"Damon just hasn't been feeling well, lately." Lexi quickly said. Stefan gave me an unsure look like he did earlier. Does he know something?

"I'm fine, Stefan. Look, I have to go... do something. Lexi is going to care of you for a while." I said while walking towards him, reassuring him that I was fine.

"Where are you going?" He asked me with his still unsure look. I really feel like he knows something.

"Somewhere. Just go play, Stefan. I'll be back later." I said and he finally left the room after some hesitation. As soon as Stefan was out of ear shot, Lexi grabbed my shirt as tight as possible.

"Are you crazy or something?! We're you actually thinking about feeding off your own brother! He could have found out about us!" She yelled at me with anger. I grabbed her wrist and took it off my shirt.

"I just need blood. Don't worry, he's not going to find out, trust me." I said back to her and speeded out the door. Well at least I hope so.

 **Stefan's P.O.V**

I was sitting on the floor, with my ear pressed against the wall, trying to hear Lexi and Damon's conversation. I could only make out some few words because of their whispering but I could tell Lexi was angry at Damon. The only sentence I got from their talking was "Don't worry, he's not going to find out, trust me.". I turned confused, what are they hiding from me?

I know there is something they're not telling me and I know it's not good. Last time I heard Damon talking to Lexi that it's dangerous if I find out and not good for me. Also, I remember seeing Damon's eyes change for a second today but he said it was nothing. Why were they lying to me? My confusion turned into anger. I want to know what they're hiding from me! I finally get off the ground and go back to the living room where Lexi was sitting, flipping through the channels on the TV.

"Hey Stefan. Bored of playing already?" Lexi said while still looking at the TV. How did she even know I was in the room? I went over to her and shook my head.

"Can I go play outside?" I say while pointing to the back yard. Damon never let me play outside when it was dark but she didn't know that.

"As long as Damon let's you, than you can" She said, still staring at the TV. I felt a bit guilty but I left to go outside. I knew that I'm going to be in big trouble but I want to know what they're hiding. No wonder Damon calls me a trouble maker.

I open the door to the backyard and it was dark outside like I had expected. I hesitated but I finally went outside and went to the crack that was open on the fence to get outside of the house. I go through it and I go where I always see Damon leave when he has to go "do something". The woods. I hated going to the woods at night but I already snuck out either way. I slowly walk over to where the woods are and keep on walking deaper in. When I finally see Damon, I wish I didn't.

 **Damon's P.O.V**

I needed blood so much that I grabbed any person off the street and took them into the woods so no one can see. It was the usual thing, they plead for their life while I just compell them to be quiet.

After I finally thought I was far away from everyone, I started feeding off of her and the blood was wonderful. I didn't even care and I drank her dry because of my hunger. I thought I had killed her until I heard a heartbeat, but it wasn't her's. I turned around and saw Stefan standing there, terrified.

"Stefan." I said softly, still shocked that he was here. How did he even get here? The question is, how much did he see. He started walking backwards with a frightening look until he started running back home. He probably saw everything. Without thinking, I speeded towards him and stopped right in front of him. I probably scared him more because he fell down backwards at my sudden appearance and I saw his arm get a cut, blood pouring out. Stefan gasped back at me until I noticed that my vampire face was showing. Stefan quickly got up and was going to start running but I got a hold of him.

"Damon, let go of me. Please don't hurt me!" He said frightned while looking away from me, trying to pull himself free with all his strength.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I said while I grabbing him by his shoulders so he can face me, which he did. Stefan had a frightening look and his face was full of tears that I hadn't seen in a long time.

"Okay, Stefan? I would never hurt you. You need to calm down" I said looking straight into his eyes like I was compelling him, but I wasn't. His heart was beating so fast that it was hard to keep track. After a while, he finally calmed down.

"What are you, Damon?" He said quietly like a whisper. I bit my lip, not knowing if I should tell him the truth now.

I was about to speak when I heard leaves rustling. It was Lexi, coming as quick as she can without using her speed.

"Oh my god, Stefan, there you are." She said relieved when she saw him. Lexi turned towards me after, pulling me away from Stefan's ear shot.

"Damon, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention and then he must have snuck out. Is everything okay?" She asked me quietly so Stefan wouldn't be able to hear.

"He found out." I whisper back. Her eyes widend when I said that.

"We can compell him to forget and-" She quickly started saying, looking for a solution.

"No. I'm going to tell him." I tell her. One of the worst things I would ever do to Stefan is compell him.

"Do you want me to be there with you?" She asked me. I shook my head at her.

"I'll be fine on my own." Was the last thing I say to her and walk back over to Stefan.

"Come on, Stef. It's story time." I say to him as we both head back home. This is going to be one heck of a story.

* * *

"Your a vampire?" He asked me dumbly. I just told him what I was and, still being Stefan, didn't really believe me. He was sitting on his bed while I was sitting on a chair next to him.

"Yes, Stefan. Vampires and witches exist in this world." I said, remembering telling him about how witches also exist. That one, he probably didn't believe.

"But you said monsters aren't real?" He asked me confused.

"I meant the monsters under your bed. You never asked about the supernatural." I said while getting up and walking back downstairs with Stefan tagging along. I'm pretty sure it's way past his bed time.

"If your a vampire, does that mean you know Dracula?" Stefan asked with curiosity. I snickered at his question. What should I expect, he's six years old. I'm suprised he's not that scared as he was in the woods. Now he's just blasting out a lot of questions.

"I don't think it works like that, Stef." I said while pouring myself blood into a glass. This was probably the first time in a long time I've had some at home with Stefan right next to me.

"Ew, what is that?" Stefan asked me disgusted. I was getting tired of being "interviewed" by Stefan's questions, so I decided to do the next best thing after compulsion.

"Stefan, I'm giving you two options. You can either go to bed, or we can talk about your punishment for leaving the house alone. It's your choice." I say to him. He gets a nervous look on his face.

"Goodnight, Damon." He quickly says before he runs off back towards his room. I give a smirk. This went suprisingly well.

 **Author's Note- I am so sorry I hadn't updated, my dad hates it when I use technology so I had to do this in secret. Either way, I really appreciate all the alerts, favorites, and reviews I'm getting and I really hope I can get more. I want to thank, Clarity665, for this awesome idea, it's one of my favorite chapters I've written. Anyways, I hoped you liked it and don't worry, I already started writing the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Blood, Blood, and more Blood

"Do I have to go to go to school? What's so good about it either way?" My 12 year old brother complained while following me to the kitchen. Stefan's been complaining all morning since I dragged him out of bed.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Yes!" I said annoyed while walking into the room. I went straight to the refrigerator with all the blood bags were.

"And either way, why don't you want to go?" I ask while grabbing a bloodbag. Last time I checked, Stefan was one of the "popular kids" at school. Don't even ask me how that happened.

"I just...Don't want to." He finally answered uneasy, while staring at the blood bag.

"How can you drink that?" He asked with disgust. Stefan hated the sight of blood which again, I also don't know why.

"It's called staying alive." I say while leaving the room, hoping our conversation was over, but as always, it's never over.

"So...Can I stay home?" He asked while following me out the room again. I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"No!" I yelled back. Why are pre teens so damn annoying? Stefan must have finally gave up because he gave a groan, grabbed his stuff, and left the house. I just hope that he's heading towards school.

 **Stefan's P.O.V**

Instead of trying to get Damon into a good mood, I annoyed him. At least I tried.

Right now, I'm walking down the street, thinking if I should go to school or not. I've never ditched, but I'm getting a bad feeling about going to school. Lately, I've been getting these creepy nightmares. I see an older teenager that I've never seen before that was a vampire, feeding off these innocent people. Even though I'm a bad kid at school, probably Damon's fault, I hate hurting people. Especially if it contains blood.

I finally stop walking when I reach the part where I have to choose, where there is two paths. At my left is the way into the woods and the other was school. I looked up at the sky. No sun, just cloudiness, like it's going to rain. I gave a sigh and started heading towards school when I heard leaves rustling, coming from the woods. I stopped and stared at it, when I suddenly saw a man coming towards me, with fangs. I perfectly knew what that meant. I started running as fast as I can but the man used his speed and landed right in front of me.

"Hello, Stefan Salvatore." The man said with a deep voice and a devilish smile. I started backing away until the man rushed over me and punched me hard with his strength, causing me to black out.

 **Damon's P.O.V**

My first thought was, I am going to kill him. Stefan's school just called me, saying that he never showed up. What does it take for a kid to understand?

* * *

I've looked everywhere and there is still no sign of him. Where can a 11 year old go? I know there was something up with Stefan but not major enough that even I couldn't find him.

 **Stefan's P.O.V**

I gasped out, waking myself up. My face hurt so much, it's probably bruised. It probably took a second for me to realize what was going on. I remember I got kidnapped by a vampire. I looked around and saw I was in a dark room. My hands and feet are tied around chains that was connected to the wall, making me able to move just a few feet. Even though no one was hurting me right now, I started panicking.

"Get me out of here!" I started yelling while slamming my fists onto the wall. I was breathing rapidly, thinking about the worst things that can happen to me. I kept on yelling the same thing but I was pretty sure no one will be able to hear me.

"Damon!" I finally yelled out hopelessly while kicking the wall. All I wanted was for my brother to come get me and take me home. Also, he'll probably be the only one able to hear me.

After about 15 minutes, I finally gave up and slumped myself to the ground. I hadn't even realized that I was crying until I touched my cheek, where the bruise was. A few seconds later, the door opened and the vampire who had took me came in. I quickly got up and tried to get away from him as much as possible.

"Can you cut that out?! Even as a kid you are so damn annoying!" The man yelled out while approaching me. What does he mean even as a kid?

"Wh-Who are you?" I stuttered while walking backwards, my back almost reaching the wall.

"I don't think that's the question you want to ask, Stefan. It should be, What am I going to do to you." He said while walking closer to me, making me finally get trapped with the wall behind me.

"I didn't do anything!" I yelled, terrified at him. That was probably a mistake because he quickly grabbed my neck, pinning me against the wall, making me not move an inch.

"YOU killed my family! You killed everyone I loved and made me into a vampire! The Ripper of Monterey! Stefan Salvatore, your getting more than getting killed!" The man yelled with anger and let go of me, dropping me to the floor. What was he talking about? I would never hurt anyone. The ripper of Monterey?

"I don't know what your talking about. I didn't hurt anyone." I said under my breath. The man looked down at me with a smirk.

"Then I guess your brother never told you the full story. Too bad your never going to hear it." He said with devil eyes. I looked down, not understanding. Damon? He would never lie to me. My thoughts got interuppted when the man suddenly grabbed me by my neck again.

"This is definitely going to hurt." He finally said and shoved me against the wall using his speed, making my arms get scraped by the concrete. He is definitely going to do more than just punching me.

 **Damon's P.O.V**

It's been a few hours and there was still no sign of him. I probably checked the town twenty times already, he is definitely out of town or has a good hiding spot. Stefan wouldn't just run away and I kept on getting a bad feeling. I passed by the street that Stefan must have walked to go to school when I notice something I hadn't seen before. His backpack. It looked like someone tried hiding it under the bush.

"Hey you!" I yelled over to a women who lives in the house right in front of where Stefan's stuff were. She was about to enter her house until I stopped her.

"Yes?" She said with a smile while walking over to me.

"Do you by any chance see a kid about twelve years old walk by here in the morning?" I ask the lady. Her face suddenly turned pale.

"Um, no. I didn't." She quickly answered while quickly walking back to her house before I got a tight grip on her wrist.

"Answer the question. Truthfully." I compelled her.

"Yes. The boy was with a man. The man hurt him and took him away. Deep into the woods." The woman answered back in a trance. My body froze when she told me that. Someone took Stefan.

"Forget this conversation." I quickly compelled her and ran off before she can even blink. Let's just hope I'm not too late.

I ran through the woods, trying to find Stefan's heartbeat but I couldn't. I suddenly stopped, and saw stairs, leading down to a basement. I quickly went downstairs and it was really dark with a lot of rooms. I suddenly heard screaming and yelling.

"Stefan!" I yelled out, hoping he can hear me. I raced down the hallway and saw a woman who looked compelled. I ignored her and I opened the door from where the noise was coming from. My eyes widend when I saw inside. There was Stefan, collapsed on the floor tied to the wall with chains. He had a cut lip, cuts under his eyes, and bruises all over his body, he was losing a lot of blood. His eyes were closed and I can faintly hear his heartbeat. Whoever took him might have been beating him for hours.

"Stef!" I said worried and quickly broke the chains that were on him. He slowly opened his eyes which means he was still conscious. Stefan mumbled something but I couldn't hear him.

"What?" I asked him. I was sitting on the floor with his head resting against my chest. All I wanted to do was give him my blood but it wouldn't work with him.

"Behind you.." I faintly hear him say. As soon as I turn around, a man stakes me, inches away from my heart, the man groaned at his aim.

"I'm going to kill you!" I yelled at him with anger. Not only did he just stab me, he hurt my little brother!

I quickly grabbed the stake from my chest and rushed over to him and stabbed him an inch from his heart.

"Doesn't feel good, does it?" I whisper to him. I was stronger than him so it was easy to take him down. I then put my hand through his body and ripped his heart out.

I didn't even know his name but I hated him so much. When his face turned to lifeless with the last drop of blood leaving him, I ran back to Stefan. His heart was beating very slowly that even I can barely hear it.

"It's alright, Stef. I got you." I tried reassuring him. He looked horrible and I would've think he's dead if I couldn't hear his heartbeat. I put his arm around my shoulder so he can at least stand up. Stefan wasn't even moving.

"Come on, brother. Get up!" I said, getting worried at how his pulse was dropping. Stefan slowly shook his head.

"I can't, Damon." Stefan softly said while trying to stop himself from shrieking of pain. I stopped trying to get him up and he was sitting in the floor, with him resting his head on my chest again. I wanted to give him my blood but that won't work on him because of the stupid spell! There is only one thing that will help him that I fear the most. I didn't even know it was possible, but his heartbeat got slower.

"I don't want to die, Damon." Stefan said scared while tears streaming down his face, looking like he can barely breathe. And that was the only thing that he had to say that made me agree with my choice.

" I'm not going to let you die." I said back and took him off me, making him lean against the wall instead. I quickly got up and rushed out of the room.

"Damon.." He moaned in pain, wondering where I was going. I finally stopped, right in front of the woman.

"I'm sorry, but today's not your lucky day." I said and quickly grabbed her before she can say anything. I took her to where Stefan was, where his breathing was slowing down. I bit the woman's wrist, and I kneeled down next to Stefan, with the blood right in front of him.

"Drink!" I yelled to him. He furrowed his eyebrows thinking I was crazy. I never told him about the whole hybrid thing.

"What?" He got to ask, making him lose more energy. I knew this was one thing I wouldn't regret, even if he hates it so much, my brother is dieing and it's my fault. I quickly pushed the woman's wrist into his mouth, making him panic at what I was doing. He finally couldn't do anything, and he accidentally swallowed a drop of blood. He had energy to get the woman's arm off him and I saw his face. The veins popping out, eyes turning, and finally, his fangs. I smiled at all the bruises and cuts were healed. Suddenly, he quickly stood up, grabbed the woman again and continued drinking her blood, which made my face drop.

"Stefan, Stop!" I yelled trying to pull him away from her but I was too late, he drank her dry.

He looked at me one last time with his vampire face until he suddenly fainted, falling to the floor, completing his transition. I just created the ripper again.

 **Author's Note- Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, I promise I'll update faster than I did right now. I don't know if you guys want to see what happens right after this chapter or you guys want me to post it later on, please PM me or say in the reviews. I want to thank you guys for all the alerts I've been getting and hope there will be more. Remember that I always take requests! Please review if you like the story or you want to give me feedback so I can improve the story! Anyways, hope you liked it and I will be updating very soon!**


	8. Can't keep in control

**Author's Note- I am really sorry for taking sooo long. I had already had a few chapters that were ready to upload last week but then while I was walking, a man physically stole my phone from my hands which got all my stories erased. I recently got a new phone so I typed this one chapter as quick as possible but still make it somewhat good. Please forgive me, since I already have the idea for the next chapter, I just need to type it which I might be able to upload tomorrow but please don't get your hopes up because I suck at promises. Anyways, enjoy!**

I was tapping my fingers quickly against the table I was sitting next to. I was in Stefan's room, sitting in a chair next to his bed where he was still blacked out. What am I going to do? Stefan is a vampire now but still somehow human? How does that even work? I'm going to have to track down the witch, get information, and rip her heart out. I looked down at Stefan and saw that he was still sleeping. I should call Lexi, she'll help him like always or she can help me track down the witch. Either way, I needed her help. I gave Stefan a final look, then went downstairs really hoping he won't wake up.

 **Stefan's P.O.V**

 _I open my eyes and I see that I'm in the woods. How did I even get here? The last thing I remember was the man beating me up but I don't have a single scratch on me. When I turn around, I see the teenager, the one who always appears in my dreams or nightmares. That means this isn't real, its just one of my stupid nightmares. But there's something different about him, he seemed scared, unlike when he was ripping people's heads off._

 _"Come on brother we have to get her out!" The teenage says to someone that I didn't even know was also there._

 _My heart nearly skipped a beat when I turned around to see who he was talking to. Damon. They were trying to take out a woman who was tied up, locked inside a carriage._

 _"Hurry up Stefan!" Damon yelled but he wasn't talking to me, he was talking to the teenager._

 _I finally got it. The teenager called Damon, brother, and Damon called him Stefan. The vampire that kidnapped me called me the ripper. I am the teenager from my nightmares, the Ripper of Monterey._

I gasp out, waking up from the dream. I was breathing heavily and sweating. I look around and see that I'm in my room. I looked down at my hand and noticed that I'm shaking. I'm scared.

Where was Damon? I remember when I was little if I let out one sob, he would come running and making sure I was fine. Most of the time I wasn't. The only differemce now was that I wasn't crying so Damon probably doesn't even know I'm awake.

Everything seemed different somehow. What happened? I slowly got up from my bed when I smelled something I was craving. What was that? I slowly open the door and quietly walked out and the smell kept on getting stronger, It was coming from downstairs. I went downstairs as quietly as possible until I finally saw Damon. He was in the living room, trying to call someone but was getting no answer. I was about to walk over to him, happy that he was here, but then I remembered the dream. He lied to me. My happiness quickly turned into anger and I followed the smell that I was still craving. I enter the kitchen and walked over to the refrigerator. As soon as I opened it, I saw it full of Damon's bloodbags. Was I craving blood? That's gross! But for some reason it smells like the best thing ever. After a few seconds of hesitation, I finally grabbed one, full of guilt, but as soon as one drop hit my mouth, all my emotions went away. It was the best thing I had ever tasted. And I need more.

 **Damon's P.O.V**

"Come on Lexi! Why don't you answer!" I mumbled into the phone again. I already called her a lot of times but she won't answer! I was about to throw the phone against the wall when I suddenly hear the floorboard creak. I turn towards the sound. It was coming from the kitchen.

"Stefan?" I asked out loud. Did he wake up already? I quickly walked over to the kitchen. If he woke up and I was in there, then he must be terrified. As soon as I open the door, my eyes widened at my sight. There was Stefan, drinking a bloodbag surrounded by empty ones on the floor that were too many to count. I run over to him and take the bloodbag out of his hand.

"Stefan, stop!" I say angry. Stefan turns to look at me and he had his vampire face.

"Give it back, Damon!" He said, struggling to take the bloodbag out of my hand. The blood he drank was taking over him.

"Hey, Stefan. Listen to me. You got to snap out of it!" I said staring at him. His eyes turned back to normal and the veins disappeared. At least that's a good sign. But then he was breathing heavily and leaned against the counter, looking like he was going to black out again.

"Woah, Hey, Stefan. Everything is going to be alright." I said trying to calm him down.

"Wh-What's happening to me Damon?" He finally got to say. This was the question I had been practicing to say. But as soon as I saw his scared face, my words disappeared.

"Your going to be okay, Stefan." I answered softly not sure what to say. He slowly looked up to me.

"You didn't answer my question." Stefan responded. I sighed.

"You need to listen to whatever I say so I can keep you safe." I pause for a second before I can finally tell him.

"Your a hybrid now. Half human, half vampire." I finally say. Stefan's eyes widened.

"No. I'm not a vampire. You promised you wouldn't let me get hurt." He said with worry and fear.

"Stefan. You were going to die. I had already broke one promise, I couldn't break another." I answered back. Stefan backed away slowly, leaning against the wall.

"No." He finally said while looking down and shaking his head.

"This isn't real. I'm dreaming again. I'm having another nightmare again." Stefan muttered to himself, trying to ignore what's happening. A nightmare? One of the last times I've remembered Stefan complaining about nightmares when he was a little kid.

"Look, Stefan. You're going to be fine. I just need to locate the-" I said while approaching him before he interuppted me.

"This isn't real!" He yelled back and left to the other room. I sighed. Stefan doesn't want to accept what's going on. I have to somehow make him understand. I followed him to the other room and as soon as I got there, Stefan was facing out the door and had his vampire face again. Where all the humans were, full of blood. And also the burning sun.

"No! Stefan!" I yelled but he had already managed to use his speed to get outside. As soon as one arm went out the door, he gave out a blood curling scream. I quickly ran after him and pulled him back inside.

"Hey, It's going to be all right. It's gonna heal." I said trying to reassure him while he sat on the couch.

"I don't want to be a vampire." Stefan finally managed to say after a couple of minutes. I could tell Stefan was trying so hard not to cry, and that burn might have made it worse. And it still wasn't healed yet, maybe since he's only half vampire, it takes longer.

"I'm going to fix this, Stefan." I say to him and start pressing numbers on the telephone that I walked over to.

"Who are you calling?" Stefan asked but then gave another moan because of his arm. Any other kid would have been crying for than burn but Stefan was still trying to fight the pain.

"Remember how I told you about witches when you were little?" I ask while putting the phone to my ear. Stefan only gave a short nod.

"Well today is the first day you'll meet one." I say and Stefan just gives me an unsure look. He never believed in witches.

* * *

"You actually found her?" I say amazed at Lexi who was at the door with a very angry witch next to her.

"I went right to work when I heard your thousands of messages." Lexi responded back. I rolled my eyes at her comment.

"Your little friend here promised that if I help you, you wouldn't kill me or my family." The witch finally said, eyeing me. I gave Lexi an annoyed look.

"Out of all the things, you promised her that." I said frustrated. I had really hoped I could have ripped her into shreds for all the hell I've been going through. Lexi gave me a look that said, 'you better not screw this up.'

Then, we suddenly heard a loud scream that turned into coughing in the living room. Lexi speeded out of the room towards Stefan.

"Fine. Deal." I quickly said to the witch before I ran, following Lexi. When I entered the room, Stefan was kneeling on the floor, coughing out blood with Lexi standing next to him. Then I saw his right hand, it was burned. But that wasn't the arm he had burned before.

"What happened Stefan?" I said while Lexi helped him sit on a chair. He didn't have a lot of energy because of all the blood he threw up. Why was he throwing up blood?

"I felt dizzy so my hand accidentally touched the sun when I was trying to go sit down." He said and started coughing again.

"Stefan your going to be fine. We're going to fix this." Lexi said to him while he moaned in pain and was sweating. He looked like he had a deadly disease. But then his vampire face appeared again and I knew we were going to have to keep an eye on him.

The witch entered the room and stopped when she saw Stefan.

"I can't undo the spell, I told you years ago that it was meant as a consequence." The witch said, slowly backing away. As soon as she said that, I ran over to her and pinned her to the wall.

"Your going to have to try! You were the one that did this to my brother! Or I'll kill you and everyone else you've ever loved." I threatened her. I thought I had won but then my brain felt like it was on fire and I fell to the floor, clutching my head. After a few seconds, it stopped. I looked up and saw that Lexi made the witch stop. I got up with fury but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the chair empty, no sign of Stefan. He couldn't have gotten that far. But then I saw the door wide open, and the sun had just went down.

 **Stefan's P.O.V**

I was breathing heavily while walking down the empty road surrounded by trees and bushes. I was dragging myself through the road but finally gave up and layed down on the ground. And I finally got to do the last thing I had been trying to do all day. Cry. My whole arm was in pain, my stomach hurts, my head keeps on getting dizzy and I was still craving blood. I don't want to hurt people, I don't want to be a monster like in those dreams. But I needed blood. Then, I suddenly starting hearing a car's engine and then a beating sound that kept on getting louder. It was a car and it had just stopped next to me.

"Oh my god! Your just a kid! Are you okay?!" I heard a woman in back of me say worried. I got the energy to turn around to face her but as soon as I did, it was a big mistake.

"Sorry." I got the energy to say. The woman seemed confused but then I quickly got up and bit her neck, causing her to scream loudly until there was no more heartbeat.

 **Damon's P.O.V**

"Can't you hurry up?! You should be glad that I still need you or you would be dead by now." I say while walking through the streets to the annoying witch. The witch did a locator spell and turns out Stefan's by the woods. Why does it always have to be the woods? Lexi stayed at the house in case he came back but I doubt it. I just told her to stay so I can talk to him alone. And the witch came to do her hocus pocus on him when we eventually find him but at this speed, it's going to take forever.

"Not all of us have super speed." The witch said back. I rolled my eyes and stopped walking.

"Fine. I'll go find Stefan and you catch up with us." I said to her before I left running. He could be dead by now while I was having chit chat with a stupid witch.

* * *

As soon as I ran through the woods, I heard a loud moan. Definitely Stefan. I ran in deeper when I spotted a car, a dead woman, and Stefan collapsed on the floor. I quickly ignored the other two and ran straight to Stefan.

"Hey, your okay, I've got you." I said reassuring while trying to get him up, but all I was able to do was get Stefan to sit on the floor with me having Stefan's head resting on my chest. I quickly got a flashback of yesterday when they had kidnapped him, when he was almost dying. And I did the worst possible decision for him.

"I can't take this anymore." Stefan moaned in pain. He must have lost controlled and killed the woman, causing him to throw up all the blood he just had. On the way, the witch had told me he was throwing up all the blood because he's still human. Apparently his human body doesn't mix with him drinking human blood.

I was about to answer him before someone beat me.

"I'm going to try to take away as much pain as possible. I'm going to help you." The witch said carefully while kneeling down to face him. I didn't even notice when she arrived. Stefan gave a short nod before he closed his eyes, tired.

The witch started chanting in a different language while holding onto Stefan's hand.

"I lowered his pain, he should at least be able to move now." She said over to me wen she was finished. Stefan opened his eyes and he was definitely more awake now.

"I can take away some of the bad vampire things like not being able to be invited in, burning in the sun, but it would take some of his vampire abilities too like speed and it would be difficult for him to compell someone. I'm not sure what else it will also take from It wil also reduce his bloodlust. You would be able to keep him stable by at least giving him a drop of blood each week. You just need to give him this. I had to do very dangerous magic to make this." She continued and took out what seemed like a vervain dart, but just that it was filled with another liquid. But as soon as Stefan saw the large needle, he quickly got up.

"No-I'm fine. I can control myself" Stefan quickly said. I still don't know why he is still afraid of needles but I knew he wasn't getting off the hook for this one. I quickly grabbed him and shoved him right in front of the witch. Like I expected, he lost control and bit the witch's neck but I got the needle and injected him with it. With that, he blacked out again, but I grabbed him before he can fall.

"I'm giving you a little time out,brother, for all of the blood you've had today." I whispered while smirking. I looked down at him, he was finally peaceful and was no more in pain. Unfortunately, that means I'll have to always keep an eye on my little brother.

 **Author's Note- Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and as always I take requests. See you!**


	9. Trouble Maker

**Author's Note- Thanks for all the people who read my story, I got more than 400 views after the last chapter I posted! Also, I forgot to mention that I made a forum for all my readers so you guys can ask me questions about any of my stories, send in requests, and whatever, it's there if you guys want to use it. Anyways, hope you like this chapter.**

"Damon, try catching me!" My five year old brother said while giggling. We just arrived home from his school and now he was full of energy.

"No more time for playing, Stefan. You need to do your homework first." I said back to him. Stefan shook his head.

"You have to catch me." He responded and ran off to the living room. I knew his pattern perfectly well so I used my vampire speed and stood next to the door of the kitchen, keeping still so he wouldn't here me. Seconds later, Stefan came inside the room, closing the door behind him while giggling. As soon as he turned, I grabbed him and threw him over my shoulder.

"That's not fair! You cheated!" Stefan whined while struggling to get down. I gave a smirk while I walked inside his room.

"When you tell me how I cheated, I'll let you go play." I say before I put him down on the floor. Stefan gave a pout, knowing that he lost.

"But I don't want to do homework! I wanna play with you." Stefan continued whining. I noticed he added the word "you" in there.

"Homework. _Now_." I said, started getting angry.

"Nuh-uh" He said while shaking his head. Stefan attempted to sneak out the door but I kept on blocking his way. I got furious now and grabbed his arm. I pulled him and made him sit on the chair at his desk. His homework already on his desk.

"I'm not doing it." He said while shaking his and crossing his arms. Stefan was always a stubborn kid.

"Do you want a time out?" I ask while sitting next to him in a chair. Stefan looks down and shakes his head.

"Then I suggest you do it." I said while getting up and ruffling his hair. Stefan always hated when I did that.

"Then can we go play?" Stefan asked when I was about to step out the door. The idea of Stefan wanting play with me gave me an irritated thought.

"Maybe." I said and left the room. Hopefully he'll forget but I doubt it. When it comes to playing, Stefan never forgets.

* * *

After about 10 minutes, I hear noise coming from Stefan's room. Is he done already? I go to his room and as soon as I enter I see Stefan watching TV while sitting on his bed. As soon as he sees me, he turns off the TV and walks over to me.

"I'm done! Play now?" Stefan said while standing in front of me and lowering his bottom lip. I gave him an unsure look.

"Can I see your homework?" I asked him. Stefan isn't the one to trust. His face changed to worry.

"Uh..no?" He answered and was trying to block my way but I grabbed him and put him back onto his bed. Then I grabbed the paper from his desk.

"Hey!" He said and tried to take it back but I put it over his head, making it unable for him to reach. I glanced over it and there was nothing written on the paper.

"Nice try, brother." I said while smirking. Stefan groaned and went to go sit back at the desk. I took the TV controler from him because he doesn't know how to turn on the TV the other way and then I left back to the living room.

5 minutes later I hear Stefan coming into the the living room.

"I'm done." Stefan said annoyed while holding the paper in his hand. He was done in 5 minutes? I took the paper from him and smirked at it.

"This was all you had to do? Color a picture? Why were you complaining to do this easy thing?" I ask him. Stefan shrugs and climbs onto my lap.

"Too boring. Now we play?" Stefan asks me excited. I sighed.

"Fine. What do you want to play?" I ask irritated but he didn't care. Stefan didn't have to think twice about his answer.

"Tag! Your it!" Stefan said before he left running off. I groaned. The game where parents have to pretend to be slow to satisfy a kid. I got up from my chair and walked around the house until I spotted him running.

"Stefan, slow down! You're going to get hurt!" I said before he can run off to the next room. Stefan was running faster than ever. He stopped for only a second.

"Mm-mm. I'm not going to get hurt." He answered before he ran off again. I froze when I saw something. His shoe laces were untied.

"Stefan!" I yelled after him. I quickly went to the other room when I heard a loud thump.

When I entered the room, I saw Stefan at the bottom of the stairs, looking like he was ready to cry.

"Hey, your okay Stef. I've got you." I said, trying to comfort him while sitting next to him on the step. Stefan was able to get up and sit on my lap, but he winced during the process.

"My foot hurts." He said while a tear escaped his eye. I then stopped comforting him and stared at him.

"First Stefan, you need to stop crying. Your a big boy now, no more crying. Got it?" I said to him. Stefan nodded while rubbing his eyes. I ruffled up his jean and saw that he had a bruise on his leg.

"Your going to be fine, Stefan. It's just a bruise." I said to him while he put his arms around my neck.

"What's a bruise?" Stefan asked confused. I smiled and brushed his hair out of his face.

"It's something trouble makers get when they get hurt." I say to him while tying his shoe lace but I stop.

"You know what Stef, it's time for me to teach you how to tie your own shoes." I tell him while I get him off me.

"But I don't want to learn, I want my big brother to do it for me." Stefan said while following me to the living room.

"Well sorry little brother, but if you don't want to learn, I won't tie your shoes anymore and you'll have a lot of bruises." I said to him. I heard him pout behind me and I knew that I won.

* * *

"It's really easy, Stefan. Just try again." I said for probably the twentieth time. I've been trying to teach him for the past hour but either Stefan can't do it or he doesn't want to do it.

"I'm tired, Damon. Why do I have to learn?" Stefan said while whining again.

"Because your big enough to learn. And also because it's easy." I respond while crossing my arms.

"It's not easy! It's hard!" Stefan replied back while also crossing his arm with a pout, trying to copy me. I give a sigh.

"Okay, Stefan. If you don't want to learn then I'm perfectly fine with it." I say and start leaving the room and sit on the couch. This was all part of my little plan that I should have done a long time ago.

I hear Stefan let out a groan and seconds later, he appears in front of me.

"There. I did it." Stefan said with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed. I look down and suprisingly, both of his shoes are tied.

"Your such a littlr lier, Stefan." I said with a smirk and pull him so he can sit on my lap.

"Nuh-uh. I just...somehow figured out how to do it." He finally answered.

"Sure little brother." I said to him and ruffled his hair.

"Now can we play?" Stefan asked impatient, probably for the thousandth time this afternoon.

"Fine. Let's play, Stefan." I answered. This is going to probably going to be a daily thing now. Having a trouble maker and annoying little brother that I apparently love.

 **Author's Note- Sorry for the short chapter, I just needed to update this story. Promise next time it will be longer. Please review and I would like if you guys can give me feedback, I don't care if it's bad, I just want to see if I can make it better or see people's opinions. Again, thanks and I will try to update as soon as possible.**


	10. Nightmares

As soon as I walked through the door to the house, I can hear Stefan whining. I was gone for the whole day and I feel tired to deal with this.

"Come on, Stefan. It's bed time." I hear Lexi, sounding tired of arguing with a six year old. I sighed at her words. I knew that as soon as she saw me, she would want to leave as fast as possible. I finally got the energy and entered the living room where they were. Something was different though, Stefan was actually crying, something he had stopped doing for a while. Lexi's back was turned to me while she was kneeling, talking to Stefan who was sitting on the couch. As soon as she heard the door open, she stood up and faced me. Lexi gave me a sigh while nodding towards Stefan, who was looking down, sniffling. He hadn't heard me enter.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I said. I slowly walked over to him until I was right in front of him. Stefan looked up and I could tell by Stefan's red eyes that he had been crying for a long time now. Suprisingly, He jumped on top of me and I had to carry him unless he would fall down. Stefan continued crying into my shoulder and kept his arms tight around my neck. I hadn't carried Stefan in a long time because Stefan is older now.

I looked over to Lexi and she gave me a look to say that she'll be going. I gave her a short nod which she looked reliefed for.

"I have to go Stefan but your brother is going to help you." Lexi said to him. Stefan didn't move so she sighed and left.

"What's wrong?" I asked again while rubbing his back to calm him down.

"The nightmare is going to scare me again." He finally said. I sighed. This week Stefan has been complaining about some nightmare and the only thing he remembers is a vampire, blood, and someone dying.

I stood there until he calmed down and finally when I felt like he was fine, I made my way to his room and stood in front of his bed.

"Stefan it's only a nightmare. You're going to be alright." I whispered to him while trying to put him down but he wouldn't let go of me. I was running out of energy remembering how I haven't had blood.

"I don't want to go to sleep, Damon. The nightmare feels real." He said while sniffling.

"Stefan." I started saying but stopped. I could see that Stefan looked like he was going to start crying again by the tears forming. I sighed.

"Do you want to sleep in my room so you won't feel scared?" I asked tired. I felt him nod.

I walked over to my room now and went straight to bed. I put Stefan down and shockingly he was already asleep. He must have been dead tired since it's late. I layed down next to him with Stefan close to me, remembering how this was how Stefan was when we were human.

 ** _Flashback 1800's_**

 _I was walking towards my room when I heard the familiar cry. Father had told me to ignore it, that Stefan has to learn how to handle with nightmares on his own but I can't bare to hear my little brother suffer. I quietly entered his room and I could see Stefan hiding under his covers._

 _"Stefan?" I whispered to him while approaching his bed. Stefan took the covers off revealing his frightened face._

 _"Don't tell Father I'm crying. He is going to be angry." Stefan said between sniffs. I didn't say anything and sat next to him on his bed._

 _"Why were you crying?" I asked softly. I perfectly well knew the reason but didn't know what to say._

 _"I keep on having nightmares. The monsters are going to get me Damon." Stefan said while wiping a tear away. I stared at him, knowing I am u_ _nable to help him. Stefan has suffered too long that even I couldn't help._

* * *

I stared blankly ahead, deep into my thoughts. It's been a few hours now and I haven't been able to sleep. Stefan was sleeping while hugging me and I stroked his hair to keep him calm. I came out of my thoughts when I heard Stefan make noises.

"Stefan." I whispered down to him. He was probably having his bad dream right now. I was about to wake him up when I got an idea. I hesitated for a second but made my choice when Stefan started whimpering. I slowly put my hands on his head and closed my eyes.

 _When I opened my eyes, I was standing in a room. There were_ _piles of dead bodies surrounding me. There were men and women covered in pools of blood. What is Stefan dreaming of?_

 _I walked around and found a newspaper._ _It was like any newspaper but what popped out was the year. 1917? Why would Stefan be dreaming of the year 1917?_

 _I walked out of the room and my eyes widened at what I saw outside. The whole village was full of dead bodies covered in blood. I bit my lip and I almost_ _forgot I was in Stefan's dream when I heard someone panting. I turned around when I saw Stefan running towards me._

 _"Damon! He's going to get me. He wants to kill me." Stefan said and hugged me, scared to death. I was going to tell him he was dreaming but my mouth said something different._

 _"Who wants to kill you?" I said while kneeling to him. Stefan was covered in dirt and had a few cuts on him. I had to keep on reminding myself that he wasn't actually hurt._

 _"The vampire. He's hurting someone right now." Stefan said while starting to cry but tried to hide it._

 _I walked over to the direction Stefan came from but he kept on pulling my arm so I wouldn't go._

 _"No Damon. He's really scary. Please don't go over there." Stefan pleaded while pulling my arm._

 _"Stef, he isn't going to hurt you or me. You're going to be fine. I promise." I told him. I could keep him that promise since this was only in Stefan's head._

 _I continued walking and this whole village was a mess. There were houses on fire and more people dead on the floor._

 _I started to hear someone as I got closer to the back of a building. Stefan was scared, walking behind me._

 _"Please! Don't-" I heard someone plead but was cut off. I got closer and saw a vampire feeding off a man. I couldn't tell who it was so I got closer. My eyes widened when I caught a quick glimpse of the vampire's face._

 _"Stefan." I said really quietly that no one would be able to hear me. It was Stefan, my 17 year old brother feeding off this man. I finally realized where we were. This was when Stefan was the ripper and killed the whole village._

 _"Damon. Let's go. He's going to hurt us next." Stefan tugged me from behind. This wasn't Stefan's dream, it was only an old memory of the original Stefan that I know he will always feel guilty for._

 _"He's not going to be able to hurt you." I whispered down to him. I walked closer that now we were about 3 feet away from Stefan feeding off the man._

 _"Damon!" Stefan whispered from behind me trying to make me leave. Instead I picked him up and he hugged me scared of how close he was to the vampire._

 _"Stefan look. He can't see us. He isn't going to be able to hurt you." I said while still staring at my 17 year old brother in front of me. I haven't seen him in 6 years and I still have 11 years to go. I could tell that my Stefan that I was carrying finally faced him and knew that I was right._

 _"You think you're going to be fine from now on?" I said down to him. After a few seconds he finally nodded._

 _"You're always going to protect me from vampires, right?" He asked while staring at me. I gave him a small smile._

 _"I will always be here for you little brother." I whispered and I saw his eyes fill with happiness._

I opened my eyes and noticed that I was back in my room. I looked down at Stefan and he was sleeping peacefully, not whimpering anymore.

"I'm always going to protect you little brother. I promise." I whispered down to him and he continued to sleep.

 **I know it's been months since I've updated and this chapter still might have seem rushed to some of you but I tried my best to make this longer. I was going to wait to update this when I had my other chapters ready but I've made you guys wait too long so I gave you this one for now. The next one will be longer and more interesting because I am already writing it and it already passed the amount of words this chapter had. Please favorite and review and again I am sorry for the long wait. Like I have said before I want to complete this story so however long it takes I will complete it. Anyways, hope you liked it and make sure to come back and check when I upload the next chapter. You can also send me in suggestions for a future chapter and I might be able to make it. Remember reviews let me know people are actually enjoying my stories. Thanks!**


End file.
